when past and present meet
by thelastcrusade
Summary: When an exboyfriend tracks her down, how will jordan react?
1. Chapter 1

We all know that Jordan had a troubled past. This fic is my take on what would happen should an ex-boyfriend appear at the morgue to remind her of her past. In terms of timeline it is set in season one-ish, soon after Jordan returns to Boston. I don't own anything to do with crossing Jordan yada yada. Scott is a purely fictional character from my brain.

"Hey Jordan!" Lily piped up as Jordan passed her desk heading for her own office, a bundle of manila folders containing hour's worth of paperwork in her arms.

"Oh hey Lil, hows it going?" Jordan replied turning back to Lily and using her desk to prop up the edge of her folders, taking the weight off her now aching arms.

"Mmm, Fine… for a Monday morning"

"Yeh man, totally know what you mean!" Jordan said with nod and a knowing smile. " Anyway Lil" she added quickly. "I'll catch up with you later 'k? I've got a tonne of paperwork I gotta do before Garret gets in. He's been on me all week to get it done, but you know... last minute me hey!" She continued giving a little half smile and shrugging her shoulders before turning to walk away.

"Ohh Sorry Jordan I didn't realise..." Lily said reproachfully

Jordan turned back to face Lily shifting weight of the load in her arms to balance on her hip. "That's ok dude.. I didn't expect you to…?" She tilted her head, and furrowed her brow in confusion, "Wait…What?.. I'm confused…"

"Oh!" Lily chuckled. "No. Um I mean, well I guess Garret is going to have to wait one more day for your paper work. A man came in to see you this morning; I told him to go wait for you in your office... Sorry Jordan. He said he was a friend."

"Oh" Was all Jordan could respond with as she wondered who it could be waiting for her in her office. Someone Lily doesn't know, that really had her stumped, Jordan didn't have many friends outside the office, and those she did have Lily certainly knew…

"Sorry Jordan." Lily's voice cut into her thoughts.

"No man, that's fine. Totally cool. What's one more day? And if Garret has himself an aneurysm about it, well… he's in the right place!" Jordan paused a second to laugh before continuing, "But no seriously... this guy in my office, he'd better be hot."

Lily frowned a little in confusion as Jordan looked down at her feet trying to explain herself.

"You know if I'm gonna get in trouble 'cos of him and all, he'd better at least be pretty to look at!" She looked up at Lily with a half smile.

"Actually…" Lilly replied taking Jordan by the elbow and leading her to her office and pointing at the sandy haired man sitting on her couch through the window, "he is!" She giggled and grinned over at Jordan.

"Fuuuuck." Jordan let out under her breath as she turned away from the window and ran a hand through her hair. The colour drained from her face and her body was visibly tense.

"Jordan? What? What is it?" Lily asked in alarm.

Jordan's face was full of anxiety, she clenched her jaw and seemed to zone out, lost in her own thoughts.

"Jordan… are you ok?" Lily said softly reaching out to touch her arm.

This seemed to snap Jordan out of it with a sharp intake of breath she looked up at Lily.

"Yeh. I'm fine." She said before turning her gaze back towards the sandy haired man currently occupying her office.

"Just my past catching up with me that's all."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jordan do you want me to come in there with you?" Lily asked in concern. "Are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

Jordan smiled un-easily, "Yeh Lily. Thanks, I mean it. But I can handle it."

"So," Lily interjected "he isn't a friend?"

Jordan looked Lily in the eyes and something flashed behind whiskey brown, some emotion that Lily couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Not anymore." And with that she twisted the doorknob and entered her office.

Hearing the door click shut again the sandy haired man swung around in his seat.

"So the rumours are true!" He said smiling. "Jordan Cavanaugh has returned. Though I must say, I'm more than a little disappointed you didn't come see me."

Though he was smiling, Jordan's face remained cold. "What are you doing here Scott?"

"Whaa? Is that anyway to treat an old friend? Common…" He stood up and walked toward her.

Jordan, whilst not backing away didn't approach him either. "What do you want?" she asked stonily.

"To see you of course," he whispered into her ear as he circled her with his hand on her waist. Jordan shut her eyes and exhaled as Scott stood behind her and ran his hands down her arms. She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke. "I've missed you Jordan." He then put his arms around her pulling her even closer to him "and the fun we used to have."

Jordan fought back against strong arms until finally, he let her go. She kept her back to him. "Yeh, well… I'm a different person now." She said quietly.

He came up behind her again.

"Oh, common" he breathed "… you can't be that different," his lips brushing against her neck. His strong hand gripped her arm and turning her towards him as he leaned in to kiss her.

Jordan pulled back.

"Don't." She said. Firmly. Coldly. Refusing to look away from his face so as to reinforce her seriousness.

"Ha-ha, what's this? It's just a kiss!" He leaned in again.

And again Jordan stepped back.

He laughed incredulously. "I can't believe this!"

Jordan had backed her self against the door and was fumbling with the handle desperately wanting to open it, and finally it swung out. She breathed out in relief.

"You need to leave." She said calmly, only managing to thinly veil the hostility beneath her words.

"Not before you kiss me." Scott's disposition so quickly changing, as she remembered it did all those years ago. Looming over her he was unable to hide the hostility in his own voice now. His anger, in plain view.

Jordan was struggling to get away from him as he had her pinned against the door frame. "Just leave!" She yelled up at him, trying not to panic.

"IT'S JUST A GOD DAMNED KISS!" He yelled back down into her face, taking her tiny forearms together in a strong grip and pulling her towards him, Jordan squirmed in his grasp.

By this time a crowd had appeared to see what the commotion was. Scott noticing them smiled and as he continued to look out at the sea of concerned faces. "As I remember, you used to give me a hellava lot more than that!"

Anger flashed across Jordan's face as she freed herself from him. "I WAS JUST A CHILD!" she yelled at him. Her eyes full of fury she stared at him before continuing acidly, "And you should've known better."

"Ohh no, don't gimme that" he sneered "you were begging for it."

A look of complete disgust filled her face and before she knew it her arm was flying directly at his face, catching his nose in one of her infamous right hooks. As his nose and her closed fist connected blood flew and he stumbled backwards.

The crowd of people let out mixed responses of "Owww's" and "Wooooos!" and a general clap erupted. But Jordan hardly heard it as she looked down at him.

"Go to Hell." She said with finality before she turned and walked back into her office amidst more cheers from the crowd.

Lily and Garret, who had only just caught the end of the display, now pushed their way through the crowd to the fallen Scott.

"Somebody get him outta here will you?" Garret yelled as two security officers approached.

Lily bent down to him, "bleed on the floor and you _will_ be cleaning it up yourself," she spat before sliding through Jordan's office door to check on her friend.

The security officers picked the bleeding mess up by his arms and dragged him to his feet.

Macy turned to the security guards, "I want you to put him on a permanent ban from this building."

"Yes sir" they replied.

"You hear that you creep?" Macy said stony faced. "You are never to step foot in the building again."

"You can't do that!" Scott spat back.

"Oh, I can." Macy smiled.

"But… But what if…" he started before Garret cut him off.

"I don't care if your god damned mother lives in this building; you are not stepping foot in here again. And if you do, you will be a corpse and I will personally be the one who cuts open your chest and pulls out your insides. "Whether you came in dead…" Garret then leaned in a little closer so only Scott could hear and whispered "or Alive."


End file.
